


i like my men like i like my coffee

by Volo



Series: An Indefinable Amount of Shades of Grey and Red (A collection of all of my Davekat fics) [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volo/pseuds/Volo
Summary: Anonymous asked "For the DaveKat story prompts you want! Dave makes Karkat a big Texas breakfast."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly, genuinely have no idea what a Texas breakfast is. guess we don’t eat that in bavaria. I googled it, but that wasn’t that successful.
> 
> somebody requested this on my davekat blog davekat-love.tumblr.com/

 “DAVE? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? I THOUGHT THERE WAS A BURGLAR IN THE APARTMENT. I WAS READY TO WHIP OUT MY FUCKING FISTS AND SEE JUSTICE THROUGH UNTIL I GET TO RIP WHATEVER THE FUCK THEY’D BE PATHETICALLY ATTEMPTING TO STEAL OUT OF THEIR QUIVERING HANDS.”

“why didnt you”

“I CAN’T BEAT UP MY BOYFRIEND. THAT’S FROWNED UPON, NOT TO MENTION I’D RATHER HAVE SOMEBODY RIP MY BLEEDING HEART OUT OF MY CHEST AND SHOVE IT UP MY FUCKING ASS. AND EVENTUALLY I DID REALIZE YOU WEREN’T IN BED ANYMORE. WHY ARE YOU UP?”

“im whipping up this dope ass pausequick”

“WHAT? PLEASE USE EASY WORDS, IT’S SIX AM.”

“breakfast. i can also write it down if that helps you understand my sick rhymes”

“YOU’RE MAKING BREAKFAST? AT SIX AM?”

“well now that you say it i totally see the contradiction there. breakfast at six am. how could i even possibly have thought of that. better call rose so she can check on the logic part of my brain, if one exists”

“YOU HATE MORNINGS WITH A PASSION THAT IS UNPARALLELED IN THE ENTIRETY OF THIS MISERABLE UNIVERSE.”

“but consider this”

“WHAT?”

“think about this”

“I’M LISTENING. I MIGHT STOP SOON, BUT RIGHT NOW YOU HAVE MY UNDI-FUCKING-VIDED ATTENTION.”

“you go back to bed and”

“WHAT?”

“and i come in carrying a big fucking texas breakfast in my muscular arms for you. right to the doorstep of the bed. you swoon and shoutwhisper OH, IS THAT BREAKFAST? HOW SWEET OF YOU”

“WELL. I SUPPOSE I COULD LISTEN TO THAT IDEA... OKAY, I’LL JUST TURN AROUND AND ACT SURPRISED.”

“.....karkat wakey wakey”

“DAVE, WHAT ARE YOU CARRYING IN YOUR MUSCULAR ARMS? OH, IS THAT BREAKFAST? HOW SWEET OF YOU.”

“yeah exactly dude”

“DAVE. IS THAT... A RING IN MY COFFEE?”

“sure is. please dont swallow it. also, marry me”

“OH MY GOD. YES!”

**Author's Note:**

> i like my men like i like my coffee. with a ring.


End file.
